


BillyTeddy Drabbles Collection

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of BillyTeddy drabbles (300 words or less)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It hurts. Teddy it hurts so much.” Billy whimpers weakly against his shoulder, hands curling around his torso.  
  


Teddy curses, holding Billy tighter against his side. “We’re almost at the hospital Billy, just hang on.” But Billy’s already gone under, too weak to put up with the pain. Teddy curses once more and prays for the cab to move faster. Even then it seems like an eternity later when the yellow car pulls up outside the emergency entrance to the hospital.  
  


Frankly speaking, he doesn’t remember paying the cab driver or getting Billy in. He remembers Billy’s shallow breathing, the heat of his sweaty forehead pressing against his neck more. Teddy remembers the feel of Billy’s hot, limp hand in his, the painful noise he makes when Billy is helped onto a stretcher.   
  


Worse, he remembers how cold his hand felt as they take Billy away. The doctor reassuring him that Billy has nothing more than a burst appendix and that it’s a simple procedure that he’s done many times over. But the coldness spreads from his fingers to all over his body.  
  
  
In a daze, Teddy walks back out into the waiting room. He sits in the uncomfortable plastic chair and waits. And prays.


	2. Anon Ask Box Fic’s War MASSIVE De-Anon-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All fics here were sent in 2 asks or less. Rating’s vary anywhere between G to NC-17. **NC-17/suggestive fics will have the username in bold.**

 

> _BillyTeddy_

  
  


  * (buttastic)



A frustrated, angry half yell made Teddy jump and look up for Billy. The witch was staring angrily at his laptop, trembling visibly as he suddenly yelled, “THIS STUPID GRAPH WON’T PLOT RIGHT!”  
  


Immediately, Teddy dumped his laptop on the bed and saved Billy’s from imminent electrocution by grabbing it out of the teen’s lap. “Calm down Billy! It’s gotta be some small mistake. Lemme check okay?”

  
  
Frowning darkly, Billy glared at the laptop as Teddy sat back down, “Excel was made by the devil!”  
  


  * (dragonfairies)



“I’ve never done this before.” Billy admitted softly, fingers twisting in Teddy’s shirt.

  
  
“Me either.” The blond admitted softly, fingers teasing the skin above Billy’s jeans.

  
  
“Really?” Blue eyes look up questioningly.

  
  
Teddy shakes his head, “Never really wanted to do this with anyone else.” 

  
  
And that makes him smile and feel oddly proud yet humble that Teddy would want to do this with him. Leaning in, Billy pressed a soft kiss against Teddy’s lips. “Whenever you’re ready.” He whispers.  
  


  *  **(fwips)**



Teddy twirls the blonde wig in his hands and stares at Billy. And he wonders… He walks over to Billy and says, “Hold still for a moment.”

  
  
Billy gives him a raised eyebrow, “Why?” And then notices the wig, which causes the second eyebrow to go up. He shrugs and waits for Teddy to place the light haired wig on his head.

  
  
Carefully, Teddy pushes the stray hair strands underneath the wig. And stares at Billy. Before whipping the wig off. “Don’t  **ever**  go blond.”  
  


—  
  


His short laugh is cut off half way by a pair of eager, thin lips. But he still smiles when the lean body presses up against him, a clever tongue licking his lips before sliding inside.

  
  
Teddy’s hands stroke up and down Billy’s back, pulling the shirt out of the dark jeans with every motion. Billy straddles his body, moaning quietly when Teddy’s hands stroke his neck and ears.

  
  
Breaking the kiss, he stares up at Billy and grins, “Hi.” Billy’s smile is slow and dazzling as he replies, “Hey.”  
  


  * (kiwi-pie)



Carefully, Teddy peeled off the top part of Billy’s uniform. The other teen hissed in pain, jerking away from Teddy when the cloth caught on the deep cut.

  
  
“Easy there.” Teddy warned him, pulling the uniform away just enough that he could easily clean and bandage it up. Gingerly applying some tape to keep the bandage in place, Teddy asked, “You alright?”

  
  
Billy sighed and tipped back into Teddy’s arms, mindful of his wound. “I will be.” He replied quietly, taking Teddy’s hand into his own.  
  


  * (lacrimanbigbadwolf)



“Steady.” Teddy warned Billy, hands tightly gripping the smaller teen by his elbows. “You got your balance?”

  
  
Billy nodded, staring hard at his skii’s. “I think so? Try letting me go- ACK!”

  
  
With a yelp, Billy slipped and fell back on his butt on the snow. The urge to laugh welling up in him, Teddy bit his lip when Billy gave the skii’s an irritated glance.

  
  
“Screw this.” The witch commented, “Lets just go back inside and cuddle in front of the fire. Skiiing BITES.”  
  


  * (m-gnoud)



Teddy’s eyes blinked in the dark before falling on the figure beside him. Recognizing the face highlight by the glare of the computer screen, Teddy groaned, “Are you STILL watching MLP?”

  
  
Billy jumped guiltily, “Sorry! Did I wake you?”

  
  
“No.” Teddy rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. “I KNEW you’d become a total brony but you should sleep and THEN watch the show.”

  
  
“I can’t!” Billy complained, “I wanna watch all the eps before morning!”

  
  
“You DO know there’s a second season too.”

  
  
“…”

  
  
“I thought so.”  
  


  * (recursivities)



“Macro economics is the most evil thing in existence.” Billy declared as soon as they met up. “It’s worse than the Spanish Inquisition!” And before Teddy could say anything, held up a finger going, “Don’t you DARE make the Monty Python reference.”

  
  
Teddy grinned and took Billy’s hand into his own, “And now for something completely different.”

  
  
With an amused snort, Billy linked their fingers together, “Okay, THAT reference is okay.”  
  


—  
  


Teddy watches Billy pace and rant. He’s been quietly listening for the past fifteen odd minutes and waits for his boyfriend to lose his steam. “I fucking HATE thoughtless jackasses!” Billy finishes before plopping down in Teddy’s lap, arms crossed over his chest as he scowls.

  
  
Teddy wraps Billy up in his arms and squeezes him tight, “You totally did something evil to them didn’t you?”

  
  
Billy’s sneaky smile gives him all the answer he needs. “They’ll be tripping over their shoelaces ALL day!”  
  


But Billy’s grin remains in place, which makes Teddy ask. “You did more didn’t you?”

  
  
Sure enough, Billy snickers. “They may or may not be found looking at porn either by their boss or their mom or dad.”

  
  
Teddy chokes on a laugh, “Oh God, I am NEVER getting on your bad side! EVER.”

  
  
Billy laughs, visibly looking brighter as he tugs Teddy down into a kiss. “Good decision, Altman.”  
  


  *  **(rubyred21)**



It was disgusting, it was stomach churning and why wouldn’t it be! The two were more love sick and love-dovey than Tom Cruise about Katie what’s her name.

  
  
Although he wouldn’t put it out of consideration that at some point during their relationship, Teddy and or Billy had jumped up on a random couch yelling, “I LOVE HIM!”

  
  
Tommy observed the couple for a moment before wondering if they’d be more prone to yelling that from a rooftop or a couch.  
  


—  
  


The first touch was electric and sudden, even though he had been expecting it. Billy gasped, his stomach caving in suddenly, taking Teddy’s fingers with him. Teddy’s fingers remained in place, running soothingly over the smooth skin before drifting over to the side to stroke his hip bone.

  
  
Billy sighed and shivered into the kiss, wondering that if a simple touch to his stomach was enough to make him want to melt in Teddy’s arm, what would anything MORE feel like?  
  


  * (sasurihiko)



Teddy stared at his plate and wondered how much damage something so innocent looking was going to do to his system. Which was a feat in itself given his Skrull-Kree heritage. But Billy was standing next to him, anxiously waiting for him to take a bite out of the cookies so…

  
  
With a small internal sigh (and resigning himself to a day of stomach pains), Teddy picked a normal looking cookie up and took a bite. Chewed on it.

  
  
And blinked.

  
  
“These are… GOOD!” He exclaimed in surprise.  
  


Billy’s eyes lit up, “Really? Not too sweet are they?”

  
  
Contemplatively, Teddy took another bite, “Not enough actually. They could use a bit more.” Grabbing Billy, he made his boyfriend sit in his lap before offering him a cookie, “Congratulations, you CAN cook!”

  
  
Billy laughed sheepishly, fiddling with the cookie in his hand. “Only after screwing up like 17 batches.”  
  


  * (superboyfriends)



Teddy is probably more eager than Billy at this moment. “Open it already!” He urges his boyfriend, poking the dark haired teen in the arm.

  
  
Billy however chuckles and continues to carefully pull the tape and paper off the box. “I AM opening it you nut!”

  
  
But Teddy groans and wishes Billy would just TEAR into it. But the waiting is made worthwhile when Billy opens the box and lays his eyes on the t-shirts resting inside.  
  


“Is that…” There’s an awed tone to Billy’s voice as he pulls the first one out.

  
  
“A Nightwing shirt.” Teddy confirms. Billy is immediately pawing through the box to pull the other two shirt out, “And a Red Robin one.” Teddy’s grin becomes wider as Billy gapes at the brightly colored shirt. “I got myself a Superboy one.” He tells Billy for the heck of it. “You like em?”

  
  
“I LOVE them!” Billy replies, hands already pulling his plain white shirt off and pulling the bright red Red Robin tee on.  
  


  * (tazzes)



“No.” Billy declared firmly, twisting around to keep the book out of Teddy’s reach.

  
  
“Billy,  _please_! Just one last chapter!”

  
  
Billy lightly smacked the book against his boyfriend’s nose. “Absolutely not! You’re gonna go to sleep and wake up early and THEN you can finish the last three chapters before the final. Okay?”

  
  
“But…” Teddy started to argue but quieted down at Billy’s glare. “Oh alright.” He grumbled, standing up. “But if I fail, its totally gonna be your fault.” Hulking muttered under his breath.

  
  
“You’ll thank me later.” Billy replied brightly.  
  


  *  **(Willow)**



Billy was ready to swear that Teddy had shifted his tongue longer. Moaning around the cock in his mouth, Billy pushed his hips back against Teddy’s tongue.

  
  
There was a warm brush of air against his bare ass, a short huff of amusement as Teddy stroked Billy’s hips. Pulling his mouth off the hard cock, Billy whined and thrust his hips back, “Now?” he asked, panting softly.

  
  
The warm kiss Teddy planted on his lower back made him squirm, “Yeah.” the blond whispered, “Ride me.”  
  


(Couldn’t save part 2 because of my stupidity)  
  


  *  **(zerachin)**



He’s got his hand around both of their cocks as Billy slowly rocks on top of him. It’s a little rough but that only makes every slide more real. Slim hips move back and forth in a bewitching rhythm. The word makes Teddy let out a small huff of amusement because as punny as the word is in this moment, it is also very true. With his eyes closed, hair falling over his face, cheeks painted pink with arousal, Billy looks incredibly arousing.  
  


—  
  


It should have looked ridiculous and it kind of did. Teddy looked RIDICULOUSLY HOT wearing the light blue panties and never before had Billy’s urge to just POUNCE on Teddy been this high. Which included the time Teddy had shimmied into a pair of leather pants. Teddy’s cock was straining against the soft material, a small wet spot growing as Billy’s fingers reached out to stroke the edges of the panties.

  
  
“B-billy…” Teddy panted quietly.

  
  
“You look so good Teddy…” Billy groaned quietly.  
  



End file.
